


In His Stead

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Maes will do whatever it takes to protect Roy.





	In His Stead

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for FMA Slashfest.

On any other given day, Maes would not have been immediately concerned at finding himself on the losing end of an altercation, held firmly against a wall with two hands wrapped around his throat and his trusted push knives somewhere on the floor, kicked away at some point during the skirmish. After all, he considered himself to be a pretty skilled fighter when need be, more than capable of coaxing his way out of a standard chokehold. But when that standard chokehold was being administered by a man who could transmute him into a literal time bomb, it rendered moot any possible advantage he might have otherwise had.  
  
Kimblee’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of Maes’ neck, not to the point of suffocation but just enough to make breathing a chore.   
  
“You were saying?”  
  
Maes glared into the face of the maniac, his resolve unwavering in spite of his present dilemma.  
  
“You stay away from Roy,” he managed, his words somewhat labored due to the pressure against his windpipe. “I won’t let you hurt him.”  
  
“Is that so?” The alchemist favored him with a wicked grin. “Oh, Hughes. You really aren't in a position to tell me what you will or won’t allow me to do, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Actually, Maes _did_ agree. He was dreadfully aware of the fact that unspeakable disaster could befall him at any moment and he tried not to ponder too much the thought of exploding from the inside out. But his devotion to Roy was second only to that of his family and nothing short of death could have prevented him from doing whatever it took to protect his best friend.  
  
“However,” Kimblee continued, sparing him the trouble of responding. “Being that I am a rather generous fellow once you get to know me, I will entertain your futile threat for the time being. Besides, I think that I would much rather play with you now.”  
  
Maes was overcome with revulsion as a hand found its way into his crotch. He seized Kimblee by the arm and tried to pull it away, then winced when fingers clamped painfully around him in a vise-like grip.   
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kimblee warned him.   
  
He paused to let the full extent of the implication sink in. And since Maes had no desire to live his life as a castrate, he felt as if he had little choice but to surrender to Kimblee’s fondling. If this was what he had to do for Roy’s sake, as abhorrent as it was, then so be it.   
  
“Hurry up and get it over with,” he whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
“How very gracious of you,” Kimblee replied.  
  
Maes closed his eyes so that he did not have to look at Kimblee’s sadistic glee. It was bad enough that he had to _feel_ him down there, touching him in a way that was entirely too familiar. He tried not to think about the digits trailing along the outline of his cock, reaching lower to gently cup his balls, and then doing it all over again and again as the minutes stretched out, seemingly forever. It felt sick and wrong and awful and… well… almost… kind of…  
  
A sudden, sharp moan escaped him, finishing his thought.  
  
“You’re getting hard,” Kimblee murmured proudly. “I’m flattered.”  
  
Horrified by his body’s reaction, Maes opened his eyes and punched the alchemist right in his smirking mouth. He spotted his knives nearby and quickly scooped them up, prepared to defend himself should his adversary decide to retaliate. But instead of doing so, Kimblee merely reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and calmly pressed it to his bloody lip.   
  
“Go home,” he said after the bleeding had finally stopped. “I’m done playing with you for tonight.”  
  
Maes backed his way towards the door, knives at the ready.   
  
Then he realized what Kimblee said.  
  
“What do you mean, for tonight?”  
  
Kimblee’s smile was a handsome and terrible thing.   
  
“My acquiescence has a price, Hughes,” he said. “And you’ve _hardly_ begun to pay.”


End file.
